The present disclosure relates to an ice dispenser capable of properly dispensing ice.
Refrigerators are widely used in various fields such as household applications and restaurant applications for providing low-temperature environments.
An increasing number of recent multifunctional refrigerants are equipped with an icemaker for making ice and an ice dispenser for dispensing ice made by the icemaker. In addition, the ice dispenser can discharge a desired amount of ice made by the icemaker after breaking the ice into small sizes that users want.
For breaking ice, the ice dispenser usually includes a fixed blade and a rotatable blade capable of rotating relative to the fixed blade. Ice place on the fixed blade can be crushed by rotating the rotatable blade relative to the fixed blade. Sometimes, finely crushed ice can be necessary. However, such a related-art ice dispenser cannot provide finely crushed ice although the related-art ice dispenser can provide ice chucks (ice cubes) or smaller ice fragments. Therefore, an ice dispenser capable of providing finely crushed ice is needed.